Hikari No Veil
by BooBird
Summary: Nate and Brad fall in looooooooove!


HIKARI NO VEIL  
  
-------------------  
  
A Shin Megami Tensei:Persona Fanfic  
  
BooBird datchuu na~!  
  
BooBird tsuyoi! BooBird erai! Not that I'm self-centered or anything...^.^  
  
Disclaimer: The Shin Megami Tensei(or 'Revelations' series in America. HELLO! What does Revelations have to do with a Goddess Reborn??? What do the games have to do with a goddess reborn? o.O())  
  
belongs to Atlus Inc. Yeah...  
  
Note & Warnings:Shounen-Ai pretty much. A little language. A Nate x Brad fic. I always thought they made a cute couple. Them or Chris x Mary, and I'll probably make a fic for them too though...^.^ ENJOY!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nate walked down the crowded corridors of St.Hermelin High. He looked around with his steely, self-absorbed look, studying each student. He caught sight of T.J., one his 'lesser quality' friends. They weren't so much friends as acquaintances. People of his stature cannot be seen with those that are financially challenged.  
  
He continued down, his expensive Italian dress shoes clacking noisly on the freshly waxed floor. Only the best can suit him, like his baby blue China silk scarf with the number one printed into it. His posture that of a nobleman, never slouching. He pressed onwards, eyeing Yuki.  
  
She was the only one that would dare question him. He admired her somewhat stubborn mind, but he ofted had intellectual conversations with her. Somewhat of a rarity in his school. She was not very rich, but she was not poor. He scoffed and tossed his dark blue hair back as he stepped into 2-4, Ms.Smith's classroom. He looked around and saw his usual classmates, some friends some not.  
  
He gave Mary a half-hearted smile. He tried hard to be her friend, not really knowing why. But she was just too damn gung-ho. And then he spied Mark listening to his CD Player. He tossed Mark a venomous glare. The only person ever to challenge Nate, but strangely enough, they remained friends. Of course there was Alana, who could forget Alana. She was the only skank in class. She always seemed to have a bandage to cover up hickeys, how unclassy.  
  
He then turned his gaze to the rather LOUD group near the front. His own desk being 3rd to last and theirs being 2nd to first. He looked at the quiet one of the group. He never talked much, hardly anyone even knew his name. Then he glanced at Ellen. She was the only one able to speak other languages, having been to school in the worlds most popular places. London, Paris, New York, Hong Kong, you name it and she has probably been there and can speak their language. Nate envied her slightly for her 'perfectness.'  
  
His icy gaze melted when he looked at a certain burgundy-haired boy. His head adorned with a pair of yellow goggles and his ears dressed with cuffs and piercings. Nate felt his golden tower lower when Brad looked over his shoulder and winked at Nate. Nate felt his face flush deeply as he smiled coyly as he tried to cover his face with his sleeve. He sighed deeply, waiting for the day to be over when he heard Ms.Smith begin her session...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Students rushed to the door, squeezing out as the bell rang, announcing the end of the day. Nate looked with disgust at the hurried students as he gathered his stuff. He bent over slightly to pick up his book bag when he felt a slight pressure on his butt. He quickly regained his posture and turned, red face and all, to face a grinning Brad.  
  
"You have such a cute ass, I just had to." Brad answered Nate's un- asked question with a flirtatious tone. Nate looked around, but found that everyone already cleared out as he sighed with relief. "I don't think I'm doing anything, why?" Nate answered with a shy smile.  
  
Brad grabbed Nate's scarf and pulled him in close, until they could feel eachother's breath on their skin. Nate parted his lips with slight shock at the sudden approach, but relaxed his muscles as his soft lips were taken slowly and gently. Brad took full advantage and bit lightly on Nate's lower lip before their tounges entwined lustfully.  
  
Nate placed a slender hand on Brad's chest. Not covered, like most students, by his jacket. But with a tight green shirt with a spade on it. His pectoral muscles easily felt if touched. Nate pulled away quickly and talked with a breathless voice, "We...we shouldn't do this here..."  
  
"Don't worry! Not like anyone is here, and even if someone saw, they wouldn't have the balls to say anything about it." He said confidently as he ran a hand through his deep red tinted hair. It was true, no one would spread a rumor about the richest boy in school and the most popular boy snogging in homeroom.  
  
"But it isn't classy! I don't want to feel like some cheap slut, I'm not Alana..." Nate retorted quickly as he smoothed out the new wrinkles in his clothes. "Harsh, so where should we go?" Brad asked as he gathered his book bag and moistened his lips with chapstick knowingly.  
  
"We can go to my place, it's not like anyone is there anyway..." Nate said as he trailed off, pulling out his incredibly small cell and dialed up a number. "Yes, Alfred, would you please pick me and a guest up at school?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They sat on the edge of Nate's posh, virgin white canopy bed. King sized of course, with a white lace canopy. Their book bags strewn about and one coat and a green shirt was on the floor along with a pair of Italian shoes and a pair of fashionably expensive boots. Nate smiled and flushed lightly as he undid the buttons on his coat, his back turned towards Brad, who was sprawled out on the bed, waiting patiently.  
  
Nate slipped off the gray coat, revealing an expanse of peach hued skin. He blushed even deeper, but turned to face and already shirtless Brad. Brad smiled lightly, seeing Nate's blushing body. Both had a swimmers build, except Brad was slightly more muscular than Nate, not to mention somewhat darker. Nate smiled shyly and removed his glasses as he slipped his legs on the bed, while Brad closed the canopy. Soon Nate was in Brad's arms while Brad stroked Nate's blue tinted hair softly. He spoke with a somewhat unusual, soft voice, "You....are gorgeous..."  
  
"I know that, silly...." Nate smiled blissfully. He scooted in closer until his head rested on Brad's chest. "I can hear your heartbeat..." He felt the steady beat, as he trailed his fingers around Brad's chest gently. He smiled as he felt Brad wiggle slightly. He propped his chin on Brad's left pectoral muscle and looked into his eyes. He felt like he could drown in Brad's slightly green orbs, contacts of course."I can see my reflection in your eyes." Nate said as he inched towards Brad's face. "Can you feel yourself in here?" Brad said as he took Nate's left hand gently and placed it on his chest, Nate feeling the familiar, steady rhythm.  
  
Nate smiled and flushed lightly, "How cliche, just say you love me, it saves time..." Brad chuckled lightly and noticed Nate was right next to his face. So he decided to take advantage and captured the smaller boy's mouth with his own. Soft lips met soft lips, as Brad licked Nate's bottom lip lightly before nibbling on it gently. Nate purred and stroked Brad's smooth chest gently as the passionate kiss clouded both boys' minds. All they could think of was eachother and that very minute.  
  
Brad wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's body, holding him protectively and running his right hand up Nate's bare spine, making the younger boy shudder in delight. Brad mumbled against the pliable lips, "I love you...." "Shut up and just kiss me..." Nate replied quickly. The soft sun shining into the large room through three well-placed windows. The warm rays shining through the white lace, forming a soft veil of light around the two young lovers' bodies...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mamamia! Teehee, s'all mushy! But I always thought they made a cute couple. I hope I kept them IC, please R&R, I crave reviews. Oh, and didja get the symbolism? 'Hikari no Veil' means 'Veil of light' and the sun...and the canopy......never mind! =P Teehee, mata ne DARLING! 


End file.
